


Where Nothing Hurts and Nothing Breaks

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fic Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: A collection of Tarlos fics based on tumblr prompts and ideas of my own.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	1. "I like coming home to you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos comes home to find TK waiting for him.

Carlos’ day had been nothing short of hell. The first call he had been dispatched too was a domestic violence dispute that ended with two arrests and a very long conversation with child services. The rest of the day had not been kind to him after that. The only peace he felt during the entirety of it all was his daily lunch date with Michelle. He yawned as he stepped through his front door, feeling his tensed muscles relax with the comfort of just being home. He kicked off shoes, threw keys, and stripped off his jacket. He began to unbutton the shirt of his police uniform as he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. 

Carlos stopped in the doorway when he saw a sleeping TK in his bed. A smile instantly found its way to his face and his stomach warmed at the sight. TK and him had had a lot of conversations in the past week and beyond everything that was said, in the end, they had come to the conclusion that they wanted to be together. All in and as a team. Since then, they had fallen right back into old habits but this time, it felt different. It felt right. 

He walked further into the room and over to the bedside where TK lay, the smile on his face growing. One thing that Carlos hadn’t got to see when this whole thing was casual was the beauty of Tyler Kennedy Strand sleeping, especially the way his lips curled into a little half smile. It really was something that he could get used to coming home and waking up to. Carlos slowly reached out and nudged TK’s shoulder gently.

TK stirred, but didn’t wake and Carlos nudged him a bit harder. 

TK startled awake, looking around. When his tired eyes found Carlos, he smiled lazily. If Carlos hadn’t been so tired, this version of TK would have done something for him. TK propped himself up onto an elbow. 

“Hey, you’re home. I was just resting my eyes.” 

The warm feeling returned, flooding through his body at TK’s use of home. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you were Ty.” Carlos said, stripping himself of his clothes, throwing them haphazardly across the room and tapped a half-asleep TK’s shoulder. “Move over.”

TK kept his eyes closed as he moved his body and Carlos slid under the covers, moving until he was beside TK who immediately snuggled into him. Carlos wrapped his arms around him. They had fit so perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. 

“How was your day?” TK mumbled tiredly. 

Carlos closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “It can wait until tomorrow. The most important thing is it’s much better now.” _Here with you._

TK tightened his arms around Carlos’ waist, his breathing starting to even out. “I’m glad.” 

Carlos couldn’t imagine his life outside of this moment. This was his moment of happiness.

“Hey Ty?” Carlos whispered into the quiet hoping TK was awake for just one more minute. It took a moment before TK shifted so he was able to look up at Carlos with closed eyes. 

“Hm?” 

“I like coming home to you.” He said in a gentle voice. TK’s eyes fluttered open at his words and Carlos felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the greenish grey eyes staring at him. TK stared and stared, making Carlos feel as though he had just made the biggest mistake and then…

A smile broke onto TK’s face, it was slow to start before it grew, tired and lopsided. “I like when you come home to me.” TK whispered before he stretched his body, using Carlos’ chest as leverage and placed his lips onto Carlos’. The kiss was slow and filled with exhaustion but it had sent electricity through Carlos’ body. It only lasted a few moments before TK broke it and laid his head back down. 

“Goodnight Carlos.”

“Goodnight Tyler Kennedy.” 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It's highly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sunshinestrand.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK's first night together as a couple has some bumps.

“You know you don’t have to do dishes.” 

TK felt as strong arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into the familiar touch of Carlos. After their northern lights experience, they had eventually made their way back to Carlos’ house where he prepared them dinner. It was probably some of the best food that TK had ever eaten in his life and he decided that he could really get used to nights like this. This is what happiness felt like and although the caution in his mind screamed at him to stop, he wanted to keep going. 

“I know,” He whispered, feeling Carlos rest his chin on his shoulder. “But you cooked, so it’s only fair.”

He heard Carlos chuckle. “I guess that’s true. But still, this is not where I saw this going after dinner.” 

“Uh huh, and how did you see this going?” TK asked, but he had a sneaky suspicion he already knew.

He jumped slightly when he felt lips against his neck and he melted into it, the plate in his hand slowly slipping. Warmth flooded into his stomach and his mind blurred as Carlos trailed kisses across the skin of his neck and when Carlos bit down slightly, TK felt his stomach jump. He fully let himself drop the plate into the sink and turned in Carlos’ arms, looking into his eyes. A smile slowly found its way to his face.

“I think I like where this is going.” TK whispered before he leaned forwards, bringing his lips to Carlos’. Carlos gripped him tighter around the waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were touching and TK gripped the counter behind him allowing himself to be pushed against it. A small noise made its way from TK’s lips as he felt Carlos against him and he reached a hand up to grab something, anything. He gasped loudly when he hit something on the counter and it tumbled to the ground, quickly breaking Carlos away from him. 

“Shit.” TK’s voice was breathless. “Sorry.” 

Carlos shook his head as he laughed. “No problem, it wasn’t that important.” 

TK smiled and grabbed Carlos’ shirt, pulling him back in so their lips were touching again. Their hands found each other’s bodies again until they were back into the position they were in before and TK felt Carlos’ hands moving so they were underneath his hoodie and he could feel fingertips on his bare back.

TK moved quickly and flipped them so that Carlos was leaning against the countertop and he pushed himself into Carlos’ body, earning a small whimpering noise from Carlos. TK grabbed the bottom of Carlos’ shirt and began walking, unable to pull his lips away from the kiss as he directed Carlos to what he either hoped was a bed or a couch. Carlos followed blindly, moving from TK’s lips back to his neck where he bit and sucked at the skin. TK’s moan was low in his throat and came out as sort of a growl. They moved more quickly until Carlos felt TK jolt and a loud noise sounded before Carlos felt TK grab his shirt again and then he was falling. The two hit the floor hard, TK landed on his back and Carlos landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his body. TK groaned loudly underneath him and Carlos quickly sent a panicked gaze at TK’s shoulder where underneath his hoodie, he hoped his stitches hadn’t burst, but there was no sign of blood. 

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked, not believing his sight as he moved to take his weight off of TK.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” TK managed, wincing as he sat up on his elbows. “What the hell?” 

“I think you tripped on the carpet.” Carlos said, biting back a smile. 

TK’s face flushed red instantly and he laid back down flat on his back, putting his hands on his face in embarrassment. “Oh my god. I’m such an idiot.”

Carlos let his laugh slip then shaking his head. “A pretty adorable idiot.” 

TK removed his hands from his face and let them fall against his stomach. He was smiling and Carlos had thought it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

“Are you nervous or something?” Carlos teased and then smiled at the look TK threw at him. 

“I don’t know, it’s not like we haven’t done this before.” TK said.

“Not as an official couple we haven’t.” Carlos pointed out. 

TK’s smile grew and he turned his head to look at Carlos. “Well maybe we shouldn’t be official, maybe this whole thing is a sign that we shouldn’t do this.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily Tyler Kennedy. I will remove the carpet from the premises, hell I will even burn it so you and your clumsy ass can be happy here.” Carlos had known TK was kidding but he couldn’t help it, he knew how uneasy TK was feeling about this relationship. Like he didn’t deserve him or anything good, but he wasn’t going to let TK go.

TK rolled his eyes but the smile stayed. Carlos could have sworn this was the longest time he had seen TK Strand smile for since meeting him and he really loved it. 

“Fine. But you know what you’ve gotten yourself into now. You have no one to blame but yourself.” TK said, his tone pouty. 

“What do you mean? All I see is an amazing, beautiful, kind, clumsy man laying in front of me. I’m blaming no one for that ‘cause he’s probably the greatest thing to happen in a long time.” 

TK blushed hard and he leaned up, bringing his lips to Carlos’ quickly before pulling away and leaning his forehead against Carlos’. “Funny, I feel the exact same way about you.”

“I’m glad.” Carlos whispered. 

“Are you ready to try again?” TK asked. 

“As long as you don’t try to kill us again.” Carlos joked. 

TK leaned back from him, hitting him in the chest. “That’s rude. I can’t help what my feet do.”

Carlos smiled and slowly got up from the floor, grabbing both of TK’s hands and pulling him up. “How about -” Carlos moved quickly to sweep TK off of his feet into a bridal style carry. “I just take you there so we can both make it in one piece?” 

TK looked slightly dazed at the motion and he slowly nodded, his voice breathless when he spoke. “S-sure.”

Carlos chuckled at TK’s reaction and then began down the hallway towards the bedroom. 

  
  
  



	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt off tumblr: Carlos' family keeps trying to set him up on blind dates and TK is not having it.

TK was about ready for his day to be done. Every call they had been on that day had taken more and more out of him. The most recent had been a car accident that involved a family of four: mom, dad and two little boys. Each one of them had been transported to the hospital in critical condition and he had heard that they were all in a medically induced coma. Most of the time he loved his job, he really did, but it was days like this that he nearly threw in the towel and gave up. 

They had just gotten back to the station and the crew had slowly gone their separate ways, each trying to find their own thing to do to take their mind off things. TK stripped himself of his gear, feeling the weight of the day coming off along with it and he took a deep breath. His shift would be over in ten minutes and he planned to go home, cuddle up to Carlos, and just sleep. 

“Your boyfriend is here.” 

TK startled at the voice and turned to find Michelle leaning against the door frame. 

TK felt his stomach warm. _Boyfriend_. It had been a couple of months since the night that him and Carlos had come to the realization that they were pretty good together and could give things a try. Even after those months, he would never tire of hearing the word, never be able to stop the feeling that hit him. He missed being able to love and missed being loved. 

He couldn’t help the smile that slowly broke out across his face. Leave it to Carlos to make his day better without even being in the room. “Thanks Michelle.” 

“See I told him.” Michelle said as he turned back around to his locker. “I told him he had nothing to worry about with all these blind date setups and that you had fallen hard for him.” 

The smile disappeared just about as quickly as it appeared and TK turned. “What?” 

“Oh he was freaking out at lunch today because he had so many blind dates being set up, he had no idea what to do. He can’t wait to go out with all of them.” Michelle explained, playfully rolling her eyes. “Anyways, you boys have a good night.” 

TK was completely oblivious to the sarcastic tone that was obviously in Michelle’s voice as she spoke, his mind screaming too loud for him to notice. There was no way Carlos had given up on him already? He had at least two years with Alex before he gave up on him, this was way too soon. He couldn’t stop the tears that pricked at his eyes as he turned, in a daze back towards his locker to grab his belongings.

As he walked out of the firehouse and into the warm Austin night, he spotted the familiar blue Camaro parked next to the building and the familiar owner leaning against the passenger door, looking down at his phone. TK couldn’t help how much he considered turning around and just walking back to his dad’s house. But when he moved, he moved towards Carlos and as he did, he attempted to keep himself calm. 

Carlos looked up as he approached, his award winning smile flashing across his face and just the sight of it after the day he had was enough to make TK’s heart jump in his chest. Why couldn’t he just be good enough for this man? He tried to hold onto his anger as he came to a halt in front of Carlos. He didn’t even know where to start. 

“How could you?” TK snapped.

_Well that was a way to start._

Carlos lost his smile. “How could I?”

“Michelle just told me about all your blind dates that you can’t wait to go on. I thought we were together, you know, after the night I told you my feelings and how much I liked you? You agreed we were pretty good together. So what happened? Huh? Did I do something wrong? Honestly, I don’t understand how I could have messed up so soon.” 

TK could feel himself losing it. Man, jealousy was not a good look on him. 

“TK -”

“I mean if I did something wrong, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. I know I’m hot headed and impulsive and completely dumb when it comes to most things but I -”

_“Tyler!”_

TK’s words caught in his throat at the sound of his name and he turned to look at Carlos who was - smiling? “How can you be smiling at a time like this, Carlos? This is serious.” 

“I’m smiling because you’ve really got it all wrong. Come here.” Carlos said. TK slowly walked over to him and Carlos wrapped his arms around TK’s waist. “Listen to me, my family has been bothering me since the day of the solar storm because they think I live too dangerous of a life and that I need someone so I don’t die alone. They are the ones sending me messages and _attempting to_ set me up. But I swear to you, I have no intention of going on any dates.”

_Great job, overreaction._ “Seriously?”

Carlos chuckled. “Yes seriously, you dork. I look at those messages all day but they do _nothing_ for me. All I want to do, all I look forward to doing is seeing you and hearing about your day, and getting to tell you about mine. If these messages have done anything, they have made me realize that I only have eyes for you and how much I really want things to work out for us.”

TK felt heat rise into his cheeks. He was such a fool.

“Well, this is super embarrassing.” He mumbled, his head down. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Carlos moved to pull TK’s chin up so that they were forced to look at each other in the eyes. “It’s okay. Lucky for you, you’re super cute when you get flustered.” 

TK bit back a smile. “Well, I’m glad you think so ‘cause it happens a lot.” 

Carlos smiled and leaned in to close the small space between him and TK, bringing their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, full of love and admiration. TK’s stomach clenched as Carlos pulled away. “I’m all in for you, TK. And tomorrow I’m going to text my family and tell them to lay off because I already have an amazing guy.” 

TK let the smile go, feeling the corners of his lips curl up. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Now let’s go home so you can tell me about your day and I can show you how much I am so happy to be your boyfriend and that our relationship is in no danger of any blind date mishaps.”

TK eyed him carefully, smirking. “Oh yeah?”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Easy there, Tiger. I meant make you dinner.” 

“I knew that.” TK snapped. “If it’s okay though, I’d really like to talk about literally anything else but the day I had.” 

Carlos nodded. “We can talk about whatever you want, just as long as we’re together.” 

TK had not been close to saying I love you to Carlos yet, it was still too soon but he was pretty sure he loved him so much and he knew he would love him forever. 

“I like you very much.” TK said instead, earning a dopey grin from Carlos. 

“I like you very much too, TK.” 

And as Carlos pulled him into a hug, allowing TK to bury his face into the crook of Carlos’ neck, all the stress he had been feeling throughout the day had just simply melted away. 

He was going to be okay, as long as he was here with Carlos, he knew he would be okay. 


	4. Life Couldn't Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: TK, Carlos and Paul at the club in 1x05.

TK had never particularly liked clubs. There were too many people, too much alcohol and not enough room. Back in New York, he had spent a fair amount of his free time in clubs. It was mostly where he had gotten his fix for drugs and alcohol, where he would have meaningless sex with guys, where he would go to completely forget his life. He had become a whole other person in those situations. A person that he had longed to forget ever existed in the first place. But as Carlos pulled his Camaro into a parking space in front of the one he had suggested they go to to help Paul get over Josie, TK couldn’t help but feel weirdly excited. Paul on the other hand was  _ very _ excited. 

TK could feel his anxiety spike slightly as they entered the building. It was like almost every club he had ever been too. Music blared and strobe lights pierced through the darkness creating silhouettes of the dancing figures on the crowded floor. As Paul moved ahead of them, TK looked to Carlos, feeling himself instantly being grounded just purely from the sight of him, standing there. He felt a smile pull at his lips as he stretched his arm, wrapping it around Carlos’ waist and pulled him close. Having Carlos there with him had made this experience different from the others. He had felt  _ safe _ . 

Paul turned to look at them, a look of shock on his face. “Y’all sure we’re still in Austin?” 

“Hey,” Carlos called to him through the noise. “I wouldn’t stereotype if I were you, man.” 

TK saw more than heard Paul laugh. “Good point.” 

TK moved from Carlos to grab Paul’s shoulders. “Keep Austin weird, baby. Now come on, let’s dance.” 

TK turned to grab Carlos’ hand and pulled him towards him. Their bodies collided softly together and TK proceeded to wrap his arms around Carlos’ neck while Carlos wrapped his around TK’s waist. The time was spent allowing their close bodies to move together to the beat of the music, with stolen kisses and smiles as they enjoyed themselves. As TK enjoyed himself. For the first time in a  _ long _ time. 

At one point, after they had been moving for quite a while, Carlos had groaned in TK’s ear. “Tiger, you have got to stop dancing like that against me, where I can feel,” Carlos paused, shivering. “ _ Everything _ , because you are driving me insane.” 

TK smiled, innocently. “I’m sorry. It’s not my fault you’re so damn attractive.” 

Carlos rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Says you.” 

TK felt a blush creep up along his neck and cheeks, not sure if it was from the heat of the club or Carlos’ comment but nonetheless, he moved away. “I’m going to go get some water. Want any?” 

“I’m okay.” 

TK nodded before he turned to move through the crowd of people, setting his sights on the bar. As he approached, he spotted Paul leaning against the counter and he finished up ordering before turning to TK. “Hey man! Thanks so much for bringing me here, I’m having a blast.” 

TK smiled. He had felt terrible since that afternoon when Paul had finished talking to Josie and he had really missed Paul’s smile. He never wanted anyone to make it falter ever again. 

“Actually, it was Carlos’ idea.” TK said.

Paul smirked at him. “Oh yes, Officer Reyes. How long has that been going on?” 

TK pretty much choked on air. “What?” 

Paul shot him a disapproving look. “Oh no, don’t try to play that game with me TK. You two have pretty much been rubbing up against each other since we got here. I’m not blind. So spill it.” 

“Okay,” TK had to break, if he didn’t, Paul would never leave him alone. That was what it was like having a best friend he guessed. “I guess you could say basically since our first call. But that night we were all at the bar and we all line danced, that was kind of what sold it.” 

“So you two are dating?” 

TK couldn’t help the feeling of dread that hit him in the chest at the word. It was such a sore subject and as much as he would love to date the amazing man that was Carlos Reyes, he had many personal obstacles to jump over. He managed to shake it away.  _ No way he was allowing such personal problems to ruin his amazing night. _

“We’re just hanging out.” TK said. “I mean, he’s incredibly nice and so sweet and I really like the idea of being with him but it’s just hard after what happened.” 

“Hey, I get it.” Paul cut him off. “If I were in your position, feeling the heartbreak you have felt, I wouldn’t be exactly jumping into relationships either.”

"Yeah but I mean it’s more than that. Sometimes I feel like I’m maybe not good enough for him. I’m pretty damaged when it all comes down to it.” It was the first time TK had said the words out loud. That’s what scared him the most about Carlos. He had realized that the day he had walked home from Carlos’ after their disaster dinner. That was the one thing he hated about himself. He was so self-loathing. 

“Now that I don’t believe. You are a pretty good guy in my books.” Paul said, nudging TK’s shoulder with his arm. “Even if things don’t go anywhere for you guys, it’s nice to have someone and it’s nice that you two have each other.” 

TK smiled softly. “Yeah he’s nice company.”

Paul scoffed. “Oh ew, I didn’t need to know  _ that _ .” 

TK rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant to talk with.”  _ Although the sex was amazing. _ “Found that out after he arrested me.”

“Excuse me?” 

TK hadn’t realized what he had said until he said it and he quickly turned to look at Paul. “Oh shit. You weren’t supposed to know that. Look, I was stupid and an idiot for one night and I got into a dumb fight. That’s it. But I’d really like it if you could keep that between us. My dad doesn’t even know.” 

“Okay, your secret is safe with me. But we are definitely going to talk more about that later.” 

TK nodded. “Ready to go back in?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

TK turned to follow Paul back out to the dance floor. Carlos stood in the same place TK had left him. TK had admired everything about him in this moment, the way the light hit him made his skin glow and his brown eyes were darkened so much that they almost looked black. If TK had any of the self confidence that he wished so badly for himself to have, he would ask Carlos right now to be his. 

Carlos smiled at him in a way that sent chills down TK’s spine and TK instantly felt himself gravitate back towards him, their arms wrapping around each other again and their bodies closing in together. TK buried his face into the crook of Carlos’ neck, inhaling the scent of the man. They didn’t say anything because they didn’t have too. 

And TK had thought _ life couldn’t have been better. _


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt sent by tranquility-or-chaos: Alex showing up at the firehouse, the 126 being a protective family and TK getting to finally stand up for himself.

“TK, dude, you’re blushing.” 

TK couldn’t help it. He’s standing against the counter in the kitchen of the 126 watching as Grace attempted to teach Carlos and Paul how to make her famous Christmas dinner. He had spent many of the months he had been in Austin watching Carlos cook, but it was a sight that would never get old to him. He would spend the rest of his life making sure he would always be able to see Carlos. They had been dating for six months and he was pretty sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But that was a whole other discussion. 

TK looked over at Paul who had walked up beside him. “I can’t help it, I mean look at him.” 

Paul snorted a laugh. “Yeah, he’s a good one.” 

“Hey TK?” 

TK half turned to Mateo as he entered the room. “Yeah?” 

“There’s someone here for you.” 

TK was confused. Everyone he knew here in Austin was in this firehouse. He fully turned his body to see who had walked in with Mateo. His breath caught in his throat and his grip on the mug in his hand loosened until it was shattering to the ground. Instantly the room went silent, all eyes turned on him. Before he knew it, Carlos was at his side, his hand on TK’s elbow. Paul was on his other side, a grip on his shoulder. But he barely noticed any of it. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. It was someone he had never thought he’d ever see again. 

“Alex?” 

TK could feel Carlos’ body tense beside him and his grip tightened around TK’s elbow. TK couldn’t see his father but he knew for sure that Owen had a look of pure hatred on his face. The entire room seemed to be a river of hate, flowing through each and every one of them. 

“Hey TK.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Alex dug his hands into his pockets, obviously feeling uncomfortable under all the angry gazes. “I was hoping we could talk.” 

TK was shocked into silence but he slowly nodded, beginning to move towards Alex. Carlos’ hand slipped from his elbow and he quickly grabbed TK’s hand before he could move any more. 

“TK, are you sure?” He heard his dad say. TK slowly nodded but when he went to move again, Carlos’ grip tightened. 

“Tyler.” Was all he said, his voice full of worry. 

TK slowly turned to look at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m okay.” 

Carlos slowly nodded before letting his hand fall away from TK’s. TK could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he followed Alex out of the dining room. TK felt shivers run down his spine as they stepped out into the cool Austin air. There was a long silence between them before Alex spoke. 

“So, you let people call you Tyler here? You never let me call you Tyler.” He asked with annoyance in his voice. TK rolled his eyes. Eight months since they had seen each other and  _ that’s _ where he was going to begin this?

“Carlos isn’t just a person.” TK was quick to say, but he left it at that. “What are you doing here, Alex? How did you even know I was here?” 

“Well when you’re all over the news, it’s not that hard.” Alex said, chuckling quietly. TK, however, was highly unamused. Alex cleared his throat before he continued. “To answer what I’m doing here, I wanted to see you. I thought we could talk. I wanted to be able to tell you that I’m sorry for the way things ended. I was hoping we could maybe get dinner and talk.” 

TK’s surprise and anxiety was quickly replaced with anger. He felt it take him over, hot in his stomach. “You’re sorry for the way things ended? Are you kidding me? You broke me, Alex. Trust me when I say that the last thing I would want to do is get dinner with you.” 

Alex sighed. “I’m sorry TK, I really am. If it makes you feel any better, he left me.” 

“Well then, at least you get to know how it feels.” TK snapped with every bit of anger he felt. “Please just go home and leave me alone.” 

TK turned away from Alex, who moved quickly to grab TK’s wrist. "Let me go!” 

“Hey!” TK heard a booming voice echo through the bay and he turned just as Judd appeared with Owen directly behind him. 

“I swear to God, you better let go of my son right now.” Owen said, his voice full of venom. 

Alex immediately released TK’s wrist and TK was relieved to have the pressure off his skin. He moved backwards, stumbling over his own feet. He just wanted to disappear. Eventually Carlos appeared and then the rest of the 126. In two seconds, he had Owen, Carlos and Judd standing like a wall between him and Alex. Grace was at his side, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. Marjan, Paul and Mateo all stood close by him. 

“You have about two seconds to get out of my firehouse.” Owen growled. 

“Come on Darlin’.” Grace whispered, before turning TK around and leading him back towards the kitchen. They only made it halfway into the bay before Alex was speaking again. 

“That’s right. Run away like you always do. Let daddy protect you.” 

TK froze in his steps. Anger rising back into his stomach and he felt his hands curl up into fists. Before Grace could stop him, he turned back to face Alex again. His ex wore a smug smirk on his face that only meant that he thought he had gotten to TK. But he was so wrong. 

“You know what? No.” TK started as he walked past Judd, Carlos and his father so he was standing in front of Alex. “I’m done running away from you. I’m done feeling like shit because of you and your life choices. I spent all this time thinking I wasn’t good enough and that I would never be good enough. I nearly died because of it. But I am good enough. And it is not my fault that you couldn’t see that. I thought you were my soulmate and I’m so glad you showed your true colours, because I would have made the biggest mistake of my life. Here I am accepted, I’m loved and I am happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. So if you think that you can just come here and fuck up my life all over again, you are so wrong. I have been ruined by you once before and I will be _ damned _ if I ever let you do it again. Now leave. I’m done.” 

Alex opened his mouth but Carlos stepped up behind TK and TK heard his voice, low and dangerous in his ear. “He said leave.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you’re not worth it.” 

Alex turned and walked away without another word. TK watched him go, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He let out a deep breath of relief. He leaned back into Carlos, closing his eyes and let his breathing even out. When he reopened them, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ty.” Carlos whispered, his breath warm against TK’s ear. 

“Thank you for being here for me.” 

“Always love.” 

TK pulled away, keeping his one arm around Carlos’ waist as he faced his crew. “Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” 

“Hey, we’ve got your back always.” Judd said, the rest of the 126 nodded in agreement. 

“‘Well y'all, what do you say we go and eat some Christmas dinner.” Grace asked from beside Judd. 

“I’d love that.” TK said, pulling Carlos closer to him. 

As they began walking back towards the kitchen, Owen took up a place next to TK. “So, Tyler?”

TK rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. “Oh God, please dad, don’t.” 

Owen chuckled. “Well alright then. I see it’s a special privilege.” 

He continued walking, leaving Carlos and TK by themselves. Carlos turned his head, placing a gentle kiss to TK’s temple. 

“Merry Christmas Ty.” He whispered. 

“Merry Christmas Carlos.” 

_ Life was pretty fucking’ amazing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It is highly appreciated. Comments are always welcomed. <3


	6. "I'll be right by your side"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK has a moment on his wedding day and calls for his best man to help him out.

TK hadn’t had a panic attack in a while and he was highly unprepared for this.

He grabbed his phone and with shaking fingers, texted Judd that he needed him immediately. After sending the message, he waited, pacing the length of the small room unable to catch his breath correctly. He couldn’t understand why this was happening, why he was having an attack, on today of all days. This was supposed to be the best day of his life, but he was just so damn scared. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, threatening to fall as unwanted thoughts invaded his mind. He really wanted everything to be perfect. Frustration began to rise through his body. 

After what felt like hours, the door opened and Judd stepped through, quickly shutting it back closed. With one look to how TK looked, worry took over his features. “TK, kid, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

TK tried several times to speak before he was finally able to catch his breath long enough to quietly get the words out of his throat. “Panic attack.” 

Judd nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together. In the time that they’ve known each other, Judd had become quite good at helping TK with his panic attacks and when Carlos wasn’t around, Judd was the first one that TK would go to. Judd took a few steps forward so he was close to TK and he put his hands onto TK’s shoulders.

“Okay kid, you’re okay. You know the drill. Breathe and count. In and out.” Judd whispered, his voice low and even. He used his thumbs to rub circles on TK’s shoulders and took breaths to help TK ground himself out. As TK’s breathing evened out, Judd felt his body slowly start to relax under his hands. “There you go, TK. Are you okay?” 

TK slowly nodded, swallowing hard. When he spoke, it came out breathless. “Y-yeah, I think so.”

Judd nodded and dropped his hands from TK’s shoulders. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

TK took a deep breath, feeling heat rise up his neck and into his cheeks. “I, um, I couldn’t do up my tie and I guess I started freaking out and then I couldn’t catch my breath.” TK admitted, feeling utterly pathetic under Judd’s gaze. 

TK half expected Judd to laugh at him but instead the older man smiled, a sympathetic look in his eyes. Without a word, he took a step towards TK and grabbed the material that hung from his neck, beginning to tie it up. TK stood silently, allowing him to work. 

“You’re pretty nervous, aren’t you?” Judd asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

TK was quiet when he spoke. “Yeah, definitely. I just don’t want to mess up. I really want this to go well. For Carlos. I don’t want him to regret agreeing to spend the rest of his life with me.” 

“Hey,” Judd said, his voice firm. “Don’t you even think like that, TK. Carlos will love you no matter what you do, no matter what happens out there. A bull could come running through this place and that man would still say ‘I do’.” 

TK snorted a laugh. “Why would a bull run through a wedding ceremony?” He asked before his tone turned serious. “I just want things to be perfect.” 

“I know you do.” Judd finished with the tie and took a step back. “We all want our wedding days to be perfect. But listen kid, I’ve known Carlos for a really long time and that man, he doesn’t care about perfection. He cares about people. Always has. As long as you’re there with him, he won’t care about anything else. Look when I married Grace, I was so sick the entire day and scared that I was gonna, you know, mess things up. I spent so much time working on my vows and rehearsing, making sure that they were perfect. I didn’t want to make myself look like a fool in front of her.” 

“And? What happened?” TK asked quietly. 

Judd chuckled. “Well Grace is a lot like your boy. I mean, they hang out enough together. But the moment that I saw Grace walking down the aisle, I forgot everything that I was trying to make myself remember. But I knew that no matter how stupid I looked or how everyone was staring at me, I knew that the only person who mattered at that very moment was her. I knew she would love me no matter how much I stuttered and messed up. The same way Carlos will.” 

TK chewed on his lip. 

“Hey kid, listen.” Judd said, bringing TK’s attention back to him. “I will be right by your side. But most importantly, Carlos will be right there and I promise you that if you just look at him and focus on him, you’ll forget about everything. He will be the only person in the world if you allow him to be. You chose each other and you’re made for each other. You two love each other more than anything and while I think it’s pretty sappy and disgusting myself, I believe in that.”

TK raised an eyebrow. “You just went on for like five minutes about Grace and you think I’m going to buy that you think being sappy is disgusting?” 

“Okay, you be quiet or I am renouncing my best man duties.” 

TK smiled, holding up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“Now, do you think you’re okay now? Ready to go?” Judd asked.  
TK thought for a moment. The negative thoughts crossed through his mind again but were gone just as fast, quickly replaced by the sight of Carlos Reyes: his warm eyes and his kind smile. His fiancee. His forever person. His life. TK then felt all the tension release from his body and he slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, I think I am. Thank you, Judd. I really appreciate it.” TK said. 

Judd shrugged. “Anytime, brother. It’s what I’m here for.” He said, pulling TK’s smaller frame into a tight hug before releasing him and smiling down at the younger man. 

“Come on, let’s go get you married.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this for Lone Star Week but it managed to get buried into my documents. But I found it last night and thought why not share it, there's no harm in it. Comments are always appreciated if you have time and would like to leave one! <3


	7. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say 'I love you' without saying it #3: Quietly picks out the things you don’t like to eat on your plate and transfer it to theirs without you needing to ask them to. Requested by benjisvictor on tumblr.

Carlos wasn’t exactly sure what had happened. One moment TK was casually helping him with dinner and then Carlos had left the room for what he swore was two seconds. When he returned, the next moment, TK’s face and shirt were splattered with little spots of tomato sauce. Carlos shook his head, a fond smile on his face. TK Strand was many things; funny, a badass firefighter, probably one of the best people that Carlos had ever met, and he truly was a fair cook. But the moment he stepped foot into a kitchen, all that seemed to disappear until all TK was left with was clumsiness. 

After sending TK off for a shower, Carlos continued with preparing the dinner, working in a very efficient and strategic way. He poured the can of olives into the pot, TK’s voice instantly echoing in his mind: 

_“Olives? Who puts olives into Chicken Cacciatore?”_

Carlos had never heard TK explicitly say that he disliked any sort of food, but he would watch as TK absentmindedly pushed olives to the side of the plate when eating a salad. Then there was his incredible power of zeroing in on a mushroom from a mile away. Carlos had never mentioned it but he had taken note of it. So he had made it his mission that TK would never have to have another olive or mushroom on his plate ever again. That was what love was. The little things. 

Carlos had just begun plating the food when TK returned, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist and setting his chin on his shoulder. Like two perfect puzzle pieces, they fit together. 

“Mmm, it smells amazing.” TK whispered. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. Could you grab the fresh parsley from the fridge, please?” Carlos asked in hopes of distracting TK. His boyfriend made a soft noise in reply before placing a soft kiss on the side of Carlos’ neck. Carlos watched him walk away and he quickly began to pick out the olives and mushrooms from TK’s plate, throwing them onto his plate. 

“You know what I don’t - What are you doing?” 

Carlos froze in his task, looking over to where TK stood beside him, holding a bunch of parsley, an eyebrow raised. Carlos swallowed hard, feeling his face go warm with a blush. 

“Um, nothing?” He tried and from the look TK threw at him, he knew that that was simply not going to work. He sighed. “I was, uh, taking the olives and mushrooms off your plate, okay?” 

“Why?” TK asked, frowning. 

Carlos looked away from him and down to the plates of food. He bit his lip. “I just know that you don’t like them and I wanted you to enjoy it.” 

TK stared at him, unblinking for a moment before he spoke. “But, I’ve never told you I didn’t like them.” He said softly. 

Carlos shrugged. “I know. But I notice that those are the two things that you always push aside when you are eating something.” 

“Wait, you - you noticed that?” 

“Of course I did, you dork. I notice everything about you.” Carlos whispered. After a few moments of silence, Carlos shook his head and cleared his throat. “Nevermind, it’s stupid and embarrassing.” 

TK shook his head quickly. “No, Carlos.” He said softly, grabbing both of his hands and turning him so they were eye to eye. Emerald green to warm brown. “It’s not stupid or embarrassing. It’s probably one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. I just -” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t think anyone cared about the small things like that.” 

Carlos smiled gently. “My mama always taught me to appreciate the small things, that they were what mattered most when it came to love. I’ve always held that close.” 

“Remind me to tell your mom how incredibly wise she is.” TK whispered, releasing Carlos’ wrists so he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Speaking of, has anyone told you how incredible you are?” 

Carlos sighed. “Many times, but I’ll never get tired of hearing it if you wanna tell me again.”

TK rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “You are pretty incredible, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos smiled. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” 

TK leaned in to close the space between them, catching Carlos’ lips in a quick gentle kiss before pulling away and setting his forehead against Carlos’. “Seriously, thank you.” 

“It’s no problem.” Carlos whispered. “I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy.” 

“And I’d do the same for you. I love you so much, Carlos.” 

“I love you too, TK.” 

_Always and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It is very appreciated. Comments are always welcomed if you have time to leave one! <3


	8. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to say 'I love you' without saying it #17: Saying just the right thing to calm you down. Requested by officerrxyes on tumblr.

_“TK is in the hospital.”_

Carlos had had the day off and was at home when he got the call. He then had to thank whatever higher power was out there that he hadn’t been on shift when it happened. Owen had said that the 126 had been called out to a car accident that had turned into a road rage incident. TK, bless his heart, had attempted to break up the two but had instead ended up on the other side of a knife. Tears blurred his vision as Owen insisted that he was okay, that his turnout coat had gotten the brunt of the attack. 

His world seemed to have fallen into slow motion as he hung up the phone, telling Owen to let TK know he would be there as fast as he could. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran from the house. The ride from their house to the hospital, which was ten minutes, felt like a year to Carlos as he finally pulled into the parking lot. He barely managed to turn off the car before getting out and running through the emergency room doors. 

As soon as he stepped foot into the building, the members of the 126 turned to look at him. Here they all were again, sitting in a waiting room just hoping one of their own would be okay. Carlos had been on the other side of this before, after he had been grazed by a bullet and even though he was not a member of this tight knit firefighting family; they had sat in this waiting room and waited for any kind of news that he would be okay. 

They were his and TK’s family. No amount of anything would stop that from being true. 

Carlos gave them a nod as he passed by on his way to TK’s room. He froze at the doorway as she spotted TK. The last time he was here on TK’s behalf, he had been in a coma after being shot. Despite being in a weird situation with their relationship, Carlos had felt panic he had never felt before. But now, TK sat upright, his eyes open and a smile on his face as he talked to Owen. 

He was alive. 

“TK.” Carlos choked out. All the panic he had been feeling on the way over here was coming to a helm. TK looked over at him, that beautiful smile still on his face. Owen nodded to himself as he stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Carlos felt himself lose breath.

“Hey Carlos.” TK said and if Carlos hadn’t been panicking to death, he would have made a joke about TK being so nonchalant as he sat in another hospital bed. 

Carlos slowly approached his bedside, his breathing getting worse. His gaze fell from TK’s face to his stomach where he knew the cut was. He could almost see the stitches that took over TK’s skin to close the wound. 

“Carlos,” TK said softly. “Baby, I need you to look at me.” 

Slowly he did. His eyes meeting TK’s. 

“I need you to breathe and listen to me, I’m okay. I’m not leaving. I promise you.” 

Those two little words, _I’m okay_. That was enough to cause Carlos’ wall to break and he felt tears fall down his cheeks. It was true. This wasn’t some kind of sick dream. TK was in a hospital bed yet again but he was okay. There was nothing that could change that in this moment. TK reached out to grab Carlos’ hand, his thumb running over his skin softly. 

“I was so scared.” Carlos whispered under a sob. TK nodded, using the grip on his hand to pull him down onto the bed next to him. Carlos went willingly, tucking his face into the crook of TK’s neck and began crying. TK soothed him, whispering small words to him and rubbing his back with his free hand. 

After a few moments, Carlos had begun to calm down but was still in a whirlwind of emotion and TK took Carlos’ hand, putting it palm down onto his chest and Carlos began to feel the soft thump of TK’s heart against his hand. 

“You feel that?” TK whispered, his head leaned against Carlos’ slowly rocked as Carlos nodded. “It’s still beating. I’m sorry I made you worry but this heart is still beating. This heart loves you so very much and it will not leave you. I will not leave you, Carlos.” 

“You don’t know that.” Carlos whispered, although he could feel his body begin to calm.

“No, you’re right. I don’t. But I will do absolutely everything in my power to fight to make sure that it keeps beating so I can come back to you. I promise.” TK said, putting his pinky out towards Carlos.

Carlos broke, letting a laugh out and he shook his head. “You’re a dork.” 

“You agreed to go out with me, this is all your fault. Now don’t leave me hanging.” 

Carlos rolled his eyes, linking his pinky with TK’s. “I promise to do the same.” 

“Good.” TK agreed and they let their hands fall. 

And TK was right, the both of them would do anything in their power to not break that promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It is always appreciated. Comments are always welcomed if you have time to leave one! <3


	9. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carlos looking for cuddles while TK is working. Requested by jewelbaby on AO3.

Carlos wasn’t sure exactly how he ended up here. One moment he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and the next he was standing in front of the 126. He knew that inside, TK was probably sleeping in his bunk and his skin itched to be near him. The thing was, the two of them had been nothing but two passing ships in the night with TK getting on shift when Carlos got off and vice versa. It had been four days since he had laid in bed next to his boyfriend and therefore, four nights since he had a full nights sleep. 

So he was completely stuck in the honeymoon phase. Sue him. 

The station was quiet and dark when he entered, save for one single light that came from the kitchen area. Carlos slowly walked towards it, his tired eyes straining as he got closer and closer to the light. When he stepped around the corner, he immediately recognised the figure standing at the counter, bobbing a teabag in a mug. He smiled tiredly, feeling warmth flood through his body. 

“Hey you.” He said softly. 

TK startled but quickly relaxed as he turned. A lopsided smile found its way to his face. “Hey baby. What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” 

Carlos shrugged as he slowly approached. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been missing a certain firefighter so I thought I’d come and see him. What are you doing awake? Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

“I couldn’t sleep either. Thought some tea would help. But it turns out you had an even better idea.” TK said as Carlos wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and placing a small kiss on his lips. The two of them instantly felt their bodies relax against one another, allowing all the day’s worries to melt away. Carlos thought that perhaps he could fall asleep right here, standing up in TK’s arms. 

After a few moments, TK pulled away just enough to be able to look at Carlos. 

“How was your day?” TK asked.

Carlos shook his head. “It was not kind to me. But I’m much better now that I have you here with me. The ceiling at home was getting pretty boring to look at. You’re a much better view.” 

TK rolled his eyes, but a fond smile was on his face. “Holy shit, you are such a sap, Carlos Reyes.”

“Only for you, TK Strand.” Carlos whispered. “So, do you think your captain will mind if I stay for a little bit and get some cuddles?” 

TK shook his head. “Come on.” 

TK grabbed Carlos’ hand and led him through the firehouse until they found themselves in the bunk area. They made their way down the line quietly until they came to TK’s. TK laid down on the bed before turning to Carlos and tilting his head as if to beckon him over. Carlos smiled before taking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed beside him. It was small for the two of them but Carlos was not complaining. Being this close to his boyfriend was something that he severely missed. He moved onto his side so he was spooning TK. He wrapped his arms around TK’s chest, pulling him close to his body and stuffed his face into the crook of TK’s neck. 

“I missed this.” TK whispered into the dark. 

“Me too. More than you can even imagine.” Carlos said, his voice muffled into TK’s skin. “Two more days and then we can cuddle while we watch crappy tv all we want.” 

“Mmm,” TK hummed. “Is some of your amazing cooking somewhere in there as well?” 

“Of course. I will cook you anything you want.” 

“I think that sounds amazing.” TK mumbled, his voice tired.

“I think so too.” Carlos whispered, placing a soft kiss to TK’s skin. “Try to get some sleep sweetheart. I love you.” 

When TK spoke again, his voice was far away. “I love you too.” 

Carlos took a deep breath, in and out, inhaling the smoky scent of TK before he closed his eyes and slowly felt himself, finally, be taken by sleep. 

And when the time had come for the siren to ring, Carlos barely moved as TK carefully slipped away from him, the sound calling them out into the night. As the crew passed, they didn’t say a word about the police officer sleeping in TK’s bunk; and when TK returned, he moved right back underneath the covers, allowing Carlos to wrap him into his warm embrace once again. 

Right where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one, but here it is! Thanks for reading, it is appreciated. Comments are always welcomed if you have time to leave one. <3


End file.
